User blog:Nolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes/The Second Genesis
The matrix series as always been about death and destruction but now its time for it to see the light. The New World 5 years after the machine war a band of rebels called "The Last and Damned" manage to infiltrate the matrix after bluepills were unable to leave.Aboard a hover craft named "Last Light" 5 members including Nitro,Lt. Deshenko,Col.Shepard.Phoenix and Bornsteller linked up into the matrix.Lt Deshenko and Col shepard watched for enemy machines and there allies well the rest jacked into the matrix.The mission was simple find a program called Aether and its intel.Once they found program Aether got corrupted and assimlilated Nitro accidently while he was jacking out of the matrix.Nitro was dead and Aether controlled his body.his Human body but hte rest of the rebels didn't notice it. Upon jacking out and returning to the real world Aether callasped and was unable to function the human body.Pheonix told him to get up get up.Lt Deshenko speculated that either he suffered a mental problem from leaving the matrix or that he was a machine.The other looked at him ,but he said it was only out of speculation.They physcally trained him how to walk,move,and use muscles.Bornstellar noticed that Nitro hasn't said a word ever since that incident."m''aybe a glitched or bug wiped his memory cleaned?'' "said Bornstellar.' Unknown Logic After three weeks of rehibiliation Nitro confessed to the other rebels that he was a machine in a Human body.The rebels where shocked.Well being questioned by the Humans Nitro/Aether cut his hand on a piece of metal that was sticking out.He immediatly screamed in agony."''ahhhhhhhah what...what happened".''screamed Nitro.The humans told him it was pain a stable of life.Nitro still in pain question how do they live like this.The Humans took him away to see the anomalies of Living.They took him into a main section of there base where the humans came to socialize,talk,make clothes etc.... Nitro could not understand Human nature how they lived.Bornstellar a young member of the group took Nitro to achurch like building where one of the members have died of natural causes.Bornstellar told him him that the guy who died was 48 and died of heart disease.Nitro was horrified at this how he saw sadness and death.Pheonix then proceded to show him a hospital-like room.She showed him a room full of newborns.Unfortunetly one of the newborns did not make it.Nitro was saddened by this.Pheonix took him into the room.There he grasped a newborn."''Not to hard,....gently". said Phoenix.Nitro (or should I refer to him as Aether from here on) was amazed on how a human being created this without machines or technology.Col Shepard took him to see a the wonders of Life.A projector from the days before the war.The video dubbed Genesis showed every aspect of human life such as washing your car,buying groceries,a picnic at the park and so on.The one part showed another side of Man.,Concentration camps of WW2,Operation:Desert Storm. and The famous Hollywood Shootout.Then appeared a lighter side of man's evil.(Fortunate Son playing in The background)U.S soldiers playing with Afgani children.The famous Russian Military parades,and Footage of Vietnam Bases with soldiers relaxing.The video ended with a flower blooming.Aether was amazed by this.Col Shepard showed a huge libary of just about every piece of literature and history. Aether would spend days reading ancient shakespears.National geographics,and Social magazines.Unfortunetly one day a group of sentinels found the base and attack the rebels.he tried to reason with them ,but he noticed Machines are the reason for all of man's hate.Luckily he was saved by Lt Deshenko who activated a radio jammer and EMP. The new crusade Aether and the rebels started a guerilla war with the machines by bombing Powerlines and freeing Humans.The Machines noticed this early and they did what they always did simply search for the targets and eliminate them.Even with the Machines advance technology they where loosing power and"batteries"]that they depended on.In a desperate attempt to stop man from overpowering them they planned to destroy all free human life with a new weapon(notice the similarities to Operation Dark Storm ).Nanite dust.Tiny bots with buzzsaws attached to them and fly in groups of at least 1 million.Well the weapon was being developed free Humans where terrified by this when they found out.Aether took the projector to find Salvation with the machines.The leaders of the Last and Damned planned out an effective way for him to enter 01 without turning being shredded up to pieces.they couldn't go through or below 01 So the only way was up. The Second Genesis Aether was successful as each man and machine new little about each other.Man felt pain and empathy ,but machines where just trying to survive.Machines used the Nanite dust to eat up the dark nanite cloud in the atmosphere.After two weeks the nanite dust would eat it self up too.The machines Built Nuclear energy plants to fuel themselves and freed Humanity.Mankind started where he left off. 2110 A.W Mankind created a new calender with the original years(The years we use today.Ex 2012 A.D) in front and After War behind it to mark the new begining.The Machines managed to find genetic material from most plants and animals in a lab found in Mountains in what was known as Sweden.They quickly replanted the barren Earth and brought back extinct animal species.With the help of Machines Mankind rebuilt its civilization.Resurrecting ancient Skyscrapers,starting families,redesigning current machine models to better fit the new world. The end To prevent potential conflicts Man was given the title dominant species and machinekind continued to served him as it was in its original programming.